A Stormy Together
by WishMeTheStars
Summary: When a storm wrecks the cottage Anna and Bates currently live in, they are forced back to Downton and are placed into different rooms. What ensues is a series of loving and comical events as they try to find some alone time in the workplace.
1. The Storm Hits

A Stormy Together

Chapter 1: The Storm Hits

Anna gently places her head on Bates's shoulder. She's softly crying.

"What are we going to do now?" she quietly says.

"It'll be alright." Bates says calmly, calming Anna herself.

The cottage had been destroyed by the storm that hit the region of York. The roof had been teared, the windows broken and the doors smashed in. The wind had entered the walls of the house and had destroyed most of the decorations and some of the furniture. The kitchen was the most damaged, with plates broken, pans and pots scattered and teacups in pieces. The bedroom was not as bad but the ceiling had given in and the rain had ruined much of the surfaces.

"We'll just have to rebuild it." continued Bates. "Remember how much fun we had the last time?"

Anna smiles and lifts her head, so Bates could see her reaction. The thought of going through what they went through when they moved in makes Anna hopeful. After all, it was one of the funnest and happiest times for her, having just moved in with the man of her life. At the time all was exciting and now the storm started to seem so as well.

"Besides, all we ever need is each other." Bates says this is the most sincere and loving way possible. In response Anna kisses him in the most sincere ad loving way possible, grateful that such a man stands by her side. Even the most skeptical about love couldn't deny their connection.

And in the middle of all the ruin, Bates and Anna stood together, being each other's shelter, proof that the strongest survive a storm.


	2. A Dream About You

Chapter 2 - A Dream About You

That night Anna cried herself to sleep. It wasn't because she had lost her house or because she wouldn't return to it for a while, it was because for the first time in years John wasn't by her side to dry her tears or to kiss her goodnight. Even though they were just separeted by a few walls she missed him terribly. But in her quiet sobs a glimpse of happiness could be found, for she was realizing how lucky she was to have him. The tears were just temporary.

When Bates came to Downton that day he went to see his lordship. Upon his report of the damage of the cottage, Lord Grantham was very sympathetic to both him and Anna and immediately offered them housing at Downton. Having nowhere to go, Bates accepted his generosity and once again he found himslef living at the house of one of the kindest man he had ever known. Mrs Hughes was also very helpful as she spent all day trying to figure out a way to find them a marital room but she wasn't able to since all the beds left were in the staff's quarters, except they were all single beds. When Mrs Hughes told him, he made her at ease by telling her that having a roof over their heads that day was already so much to be thankful for.

When Bates told Anna that that night they would be sleeping in different rooms, Anna's heart shattered a little, with the anxious thought of hugging nothing but her pillow clouding her mind for the rest of the day.

"It'll be 's just temporary. His lordship said they would fix the cottage in no time and I promise things will go back to what they used to."

"We should really be thankful to his lordship's generosity. At least we have somewhere to sleep tonight." said Anna, believing what she was saying, although her big heart was breaking.

That night at dinner, what had happen to the cottage was subject at the staff's table. Mr Carson expressed how sorry he was that such a thing had happened to them.

"It's a good thing it happened to the house and not to us." said Bates "Otherwise, Mosley would have to replace me."

At the mention of this joke, most at the table laughed. Mosley didn't, as he was distracted with his soup and, at the sound of his name, became startled, not knowing why he was mentioned. Thomas, for a change, showed some sgined of amusement, with more air coming out of his nose instead of a laugh. Anna herself smiled at John's remark, with him catching a glimpse of the docile beauty her wife always had. When their eyes would meet at the table,they would glow like lamps on a winter's night, even though they both knew they were going to have a rough night.

When both their jobs were done for the day, Anna called John to a more reserved spot where no one could see them downstairs. She kissed him as if she wasn't going to see him for a long time. When she drew back to look in his eyes, he whispered softly "I'll be here if you need me". He stroked her hair delicatly as she hugghed him with extra tightness, for she knew she woulnd't be able to do it again until the morning. They kissed goobye and Anna watched him leave the room, holding back tears.

She cried to sleep that night and had nightmares with the storm and the wreckage. She woke up abruptly at 4, with a sense of longingness and a parched mouth. Knowing she wouldn't sleep again, she went down to the kitchens to get some water and some air. Downton was so peaceful it scared her. While downstairs, with a cup of water in her hand, she heard a noise that made her tighten her hand around the glass. It was Bates, with his robe wrapped around. At the sight of him, she loosened, showing a smile.

"Oh, thank God. For a moment I thought you were a ghost." she said, in a relieved way.

"But O'brien doesn't work here anymore."

She laughed as she went to hug him, holding him just as tight as the glass a moment ago.

"What's wrong?" asked Bates.

"I had a nightmare. About the storm."

"It's alright. It's over now." he replied, comforting her like always.

"What about you?"

"Me? I slept wonderfully for I had a dream about you."

And, just like that, in the middle of Mrs Patmore's kitchen, she knew how lucky she was to have him. He was there if she needed him.


End file.
